


A Series of Veronica Mars Drabbles

by lar_laughs



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2007, I wrote several drabbles about Veronica Mars.  Here they are, in all their glory!</p><p>I own nothing to do with the show in the past, the present or the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Veronica Mars Drabbles

Title: No Red Hearts  
Character: Veronica  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

Veronica was sure that there would be no red hearts stuck in the openings of her locker this year. There wouldn’t be any pink or white ones, either. With a smirk, she twirled the combination of her locker and considered how different this February 14th was. A little more lonely. A little more free.

She doubted there would be anything special at home tonight, either. No bowls full of candy hearts or foods colored a strange red. It was easier to ignore the day than making light of the fact that both her and Dad were strangely alone this year.

***

Title: Hotel Decor  
Character: Logan  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

Logan stared at the elevator, his eyes heavy from the hours he had spent just staring. The taupe lobby was comforting for the hotel guests but put him to sleep.

How did Veronica do this? This stakeout work wasn’t his game, but he was desperate to find his mom.

His imagination started to get the best of him as he thought about Veronica. During this dark time, with the shroud of his mother’s supposed suicide hanging over his head, she was a bright spot. She gave him something to look forward to each day. Maybe he was insane, after all.

***

Title: A Nice Little Spy Family  
Character: Veronica  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

Veronica often wondered what it would be like to have an older brother or sister. Sometimes, after spending all night out on a stake out, she wished that she could come back to a warm dinner and conversation that had nothing to do with any of the cases she was working on. If she couldn’t have her mom to do that for her, she’d take a sibling.

The more she thought about it, the more she dismissed the idea. Look at the grief that Logan was going through because of his sister. Maybe she was better off alone, after all.

***

Title: It’s What You Don’t Know  
Characters: Veronica  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Set right before the ending of 1x22 Leave It To Beaver.

She wasn’t used to this confusion of her emotions being up and down and all around. Normally, she knew what she felt. Three days ago, she’d been certain she loved Logan with every bit of love she could spare. Two days ago, she’d have bet good money her love for her mom was enough to get her through. And yesterday, she’d just known that finding Lilly’s killer would be a simple thing.

If she hadn’t felt like she’d been run over by a dump truck full of stolen anvils, she might never have found solace from the confusion in sleep.

***

Title: A Perfectly Fine Visitor in the Middle of the Night  
Rating: Incredibly Good...oh, you mean the other type of Rating. Um, BA. For Believable for all Ages.  
Characters: Veronica, "Can You Hear Me Now?" guy  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Inspired by the girls at work!

He was surprised she looked so happy to see him. In the last couple of years, no one had smiled like that at him. Sure, his new job enabled him to travel around the world but he was tired of all this adventure. Neptune looked like a nice place to live. Surely nothing bad happened here.

“Your product helped save me tonight. I owe my life to your calling plan.”

There was that smile again, half innocent child – half experienced vixen. There was only one thing he could say in response to that look. “Can you hear me now? Good.”

***

Title: And Laa-Laa Wore White  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Veronica, the Teletubbies, Logan, Duncan - and a small dog with a great smile  
Author's Note: Did I ever tell anyone that the Teletubbies scare me a little?

“I was hoping it would be you.”

Holding out her hands to the four brightly colored TV personalities, Veronica delighted in the knowledge that she would finally achieve cult status among the kindergartners of the neighborhood. When she told Drew down the street that the Teletubbies came to visit HER…well, it was just fun to imagine him becoming so excited he peed his pants. With devilish glee, she watched as each of them walked in a took a seat on the couch.

“Like my surprise?”

Before Logan could come any closer, she slammed the door. “Go away,” she told him through the screen. “I don’t want to talk to you yet. It’s going to be too hard. Besides, I have to go make some Kool-Aid for Tinky Winky. She likes Cherry.”

He slammed his hand against the side of the door and a rainfall of leaves fell off the tree and landed in his hair, accentuating the dark green sweater he was wearing. “Don’t you care what I want?”

“You want me.” She shrugged as if it was no big deal but it was. It really was. He needed to leave. Couldn’t she have a nice dream for once? One without Logan haunting every room? “Now go away so I can spend time with Po.”

“Too bad, Logan. You should know that Veronica really wants to hook up with me again.” Duncan stepped out of the shadows and grinned at his best friend before pushing him out of the way. “Let me in. I like cherry Kool-Aid, too.”

Somewhere from the front room, a stream of rather foul sounding childish drivel grew loud. “If you’ll both excuse me, it seems my guests are getting anxious. They’ve been promised cake as well as cherry Kool-Aid. I’ll need to get baking.”

“But you don’t bake,” Duncan reminded her, leaning in close.

“Bastard,” barked a small dog – wearing a green sweater that matched the leaves stuck in his curly coat. “You shouldn’t tell her things like that. You’ll ruin her dream.”

“I think you did that already, buddy.”

Veronica turned from the door where the dog and the zebra with Duncan’s pretty eyes were arguing the merits of real Crisco versus the new fake stuff made out of dandelion oil. She wasn’t about to get caught up in that argument again. She, Emily Post and Big Bird had spent most of last night trying to come to terms on that one. The baby talk was becoming more irritated now. Cake was needed or heads would roll. She liked her head, especially with all the good hair days she’d been having lately.

Dipsy was waiting for her near the refrigerator. “Giggly doo da. Temnie riffle fee.”

“You’re right. We do need more sugar. Let me go milk the sugar cow and I’ll be right back in.” It was obvious this dream was much better than the last one the Teletubbies had visited. That grape soda incident would surely be erased off her record now.

***

Title: Always Waiting for the Other Shoe to Drop  
Characters: Veronica, Logan  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

Veronica fingered the ticket stub in her pocket. It was the one clue she had to follow in this new case. She should have been concentrating on what Logan was saying, his explanations and warnings, but things were too far for that. He didn’t want to let her go but he refused to let her close. Said he didn’t trust her not to trample his heart again.

And now she had other things to occupy her mind. Mac should have the information she had asked for earlier. She was giving him another five minutes before she just turned and left.

***

Title: Vote for Me!  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings/Characters: Veronica, Wanda  
Author's Notes: Couldn't resist playing with Wanda for a bit. So much fun and a short skirt, to boot!

“I was hoping it would be you.” A large sign hung in mid-air in front of her eyes. Veronica was fairly certain she was awake so it wasn’t a dream. Besides, she always misspelled President when she was dreaming. Everything always came out with an extra s that irritated her even in sleep. No, this was just too good to be true.

Wanda held up her campaign sign, obscuring every part of her body but cold, sarcastic eyes and a swatch of dark hair. “Don’t forget to vote. It’s your duty.”

After the election at the beginning of the year, she hadn’t seen much of Wanda. That was probably for the best. College was still within her grasp, even if she’d have to find some way to get that money back. She’d be damned if Wanda took that away from her.

“Well, considering there’s nothing to vote about, what exactly did you want me to do? Do you need more signs? More puffy paint?” Veronica hid her smirk behind a hand as if she was yawning, trying not to egg on the offbeat girl. Quirkiness was hard to handle this late at night…or this early in the morning.

The eyes narrowed but never faltered, staying hard as ice. “Okay, I need help. Something tells me you’ll have all the answers to this one. Incidentally, this is all I had in my car. Don’t make me say please.”

Veronica stood on her tiptoes, trying to see over the large piece of cardstock. It was amazing that the girl had held onto the obvious signs of her defeat, considering she probably didn’t still have any evidence she had ever been in pep squad. The other girl stepped back, keeping everything camouflaged and out of the light from the door.

“Nope. You can’t see what’s behind here until you promise me that you still have that pair of Nike trainers I lent you in seventh grade.”

“Uh, sure. I think I can probably find them somewhere unless Dad went on a closet-cleaning rampage. Were you thinking the shoes would match the sign?”

The sign dropped and Veronica couldn’t help laughing this time. “Yes, laugh it up.” Wanda’s hands now sat on her hips…and nothing else. “I’m thinking the trainers will go with the jeans and t-shirt I plan on borrowing from you.”

“A streaking party gone awry?”

Wanda shook her head, the reddish fringe covering up the eyes which now held more embarrassment than one girl should have to deal with. She reached down to grab the sign and covered up all the more embarrassing parts, leaving her newest tattoo uncovered just enough that Veronica got a good look at the winking eye.

“More like a prank finished on a high note followed by another prank. At least I got some entertainment from one of them. Let me in before I freeze off something valuable?”

It wasn’t hard to step back and let the girl in. Even if she was a complete jerk, there was still good in that heart. Besides, she knew she was too smart to be conned by this girl again. And if she tried to take her on again, there would always be the mention of this little escapade. “Come on in. Let’s get you some clothes. I’d say it was like old times but that sounds vaguely dirty and we’ve never done this type of thing before.”

Wanda’s eyebrow shot up. “And we aren’t going to start now so don’t get your hopes up.”

***

Title: Soup for Everyone  
Rating: PG-13  
Character: Logan  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Notes: Drabbled while I was watching the rerun 1x02 "Credit Where Credit's Due". Just playing around with Logan.

Half a million dollars was a lot of loot to lose in one shot. He didn’t expect to see any of it as a legacy, anyway. The old man would probably have it spent before he was out of college. Besides, it was worth it. No punishment could stop his enjoyment of this escapade for many weeks to come.

With a smirk, Logan looked around the soup kitchen, at all the smiling faces. So this is what doing good felt like…slightly nauseous, light headed, feverish. At least he could take something to get rid of the flu when he sick.

***

Title: A Better Way to Travel  
Pairing: Veronica/Logan  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 397  
Author's Note: Written for those final moments of "Not Pictured".

Twenty seconds… nineteen seconds… eighteen seconds…

Veronica let her arm drop so that she couldn’t see her Mickey Mouse watch anymore. It looked like she was going to New York alone. While she knew she could handle it, she didn’t really want to. She’d just have to chalk this up, once again, to a life lesson learned.

“Miss, you need to board now.” There was no way Veronica could put off the inevitable so she shouldered her bag and showed her ticket. At least she’d be able to stretch out.

She checked and rechecked her tickets as she waited for the gentleman in front of her to squeeze his overlarge carry on into the compartment above his seat. Although she could only see the back of the person’s head, she knew it wasn’t her father. Too much hair.

“About time you got on,” Logan muttered as he grinned up at her.

“You dropped me off at the airport an hour ago. How’d you get past me? And why are you here.”

Her heart sank as he got that pitying look he seemed to be using around her lately. With any luck, he’d stop using it soon or she was going to have to wipe it off his face with a sharp punch to the stomach. “Your dad called me when he couldn’t get a hold of you. He’s going to catch a later flight after he gets through with this job. I figured you’d like the company.”

For this nice thought, she gave him a kiss. It clearly irritated the group of people behind her but she didn’t care. “Thank you, Logan. I didn’t know you were this thoughtful.”

“Don’t hold your breath. I’m sure I’ll do something asinine at any moment.”

“Someone is showing off the knowledge he’s still retaining from Senior English. Good for you. Now,” she settled into her seat, pulling the safety belt snuggly on her lap, “you realize you’ll need to entertain me on this trip. I have all sorts of travel games in my bag.”

She laughed merrily at his grimace. He wasn’t her dad but she was going to enjoy this trip just because she could. It was certainly better than flying alone, that was for sure. Besides, getting to sneak kisses every so often wasn’t something she enjoyed doing with her dad, no matter how much she loved him.

***

Title: Thanksgiving Extravaganza  
Characters: Veronica, Mac  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 364

Veronica sighed as she saw the menu for the Thanksgiving Extravaganza. How many different ways was it possible to prepare pumpkin? From this list, it clearly seemed that three was the right answer. That was two more than she wanted to know about. Luckily, there would be no orange soup. She didn’t know if she could handle sipping soup that was bright orange.

“Why don’t you come home with me?” Mac asked for the fifth time. Most of her closet was on her bed as she attempted to figure out what outfits she would need for the trip home for the long weekend. “My mom would love to have another person at the table. Having her daughter home isn’t nearly enough for her. She longs to be able to entertain like she used to.”

“No, I think I’ll stick close to the dorms this weekend. Maybe get ahead in my Chem homework. You know, it was so much easier to be a teenage detective in high school. They didn’t expect nearly as much out of me there.” She shook her head and looked around at her friend’s room. It was such a contrast to her own where both sides were in a state of tidy untidiness. This room, on the other hand, looked lived in and comfortable. You could throw a sock on the floor and know it would be there in the morning. Or in three weeks. Or at the end of the term.

“Where was your dad going? Aruba?”

Even though it was a sore spot (which Mac well knew), Veronica pasted a smile on her face and nodded. “Yep. Kendall’s got him working. What better time to go to Aruba to check on her missing brother than Thanksgiving. Personally, I think she’s doing it to torment me. He hasn’t had a weekend off since dropping me off at school.”

“And you aren’t bitter at all,” Mac drawled. “Definitely not bitter.”

Veronica glared at her and threw the small teddy bear that hung out on top of her state-of-the-art computer screen. “That wasn’t bitterness. That was resentment. There’s a difference.” Not much of one, she thought to herself. It was all semantics.


End file.
